


Troisieme De Russe

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, French Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self Insert Weekend, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: You are an old lover of Victor Nikiforov. When he and his fiance approach you in a familiar hotel bar and offer you a night in their hotel room, how could you refuse? Reader insert. Threesome. Sex. That is all.





	Troisieme De Russe

You haven’t seen Victor Nikiforov in nearly three years. You were childhood friends, teenage lovers- but it never grew into anything more than a few nights together after drinking one too many vodka cranberries. So, as you find his icy, piercing eyes meeting your from across the hotel bar, you can’t help but be surprised. He has a fine, darker man latching onto his arm. You recognize him as Yuuri Katsuki- the skater Victor decided to coach, and subsequently get engaged to, one year prior.

As soon as his blue eyes lock with yours, a flirtatious smile breaks onto his face. He whispers something into his fiancé’s ear, beginning to cross the room. You excuse yourself from the friends you came here with, meeting him halfway. “Victor, what brings you here?” You ask smoothly, a coy smile painting your face.

He returns a smile just as syrupy, pulling his fiancé closer to him. “Well, I was just showing my fiancé, Yuuri, around to the bars I used to frequent back home…And what about you, (Y/N)…” He glances to the table to came from, to your friends. “Here with some friends?”

You nod. “Yes, just out for a couple drinks. You look well.” You tell him conversationally.

“Thank you, my dear. And you…” he sucks in a breath, clicking his tongue against his teeth. “You look absolutely _stunning._ ” He rubs Yuuri’s arm, nudging him. “Doesn’t she, my love?”

“Y-Yes.” Yuuri doesn’t make eye contact with you, nodding to the floor. “She is beautiful.”

His Russian could use some work, but you understand him well enough. “Thank you. Will you and Yuuri be moving here, then, back home?”

Victor shrugs nonchalantly, flipping back his silver bangs. “That’s still up for discussion. And you? Have you settled down here, found yourself a husband?”

You shake your head, smiling with amusement. “I just can’t seem to settle down. Finicky, I suppose.”

“Hmm.” Victor hums, stepping closer to you. “You always were a bit fickle with your tastes, weren’t you, (Y/N)?”

You chuckle, but your laugh is cut off by Victor’s hand reaching out to lightly grasp your wrist. “Victor- “

“Your glass is looking a bit empty. May I get you another drink?”

How can you say no to that?

You end up having two more drinks with Victor and Yuuri. Victor does most of the talking- he sits between you and Yuuri in the rounded booth, pulling him and Yuuri closer to you with each passing minute. You are feeling slightly heady from the drinks, but nothing your Russian blood can’t handle. After a while of catching up, Victor leans in and murmurs, “My lovely Yuuri here has never been with a woman. Can you believe it, (Y/N)? A handsome man like him?”

Yuuri’s face turns red as you nod in agreement. “Well, that’s what he has you for, isn’t it?” You point out with a wink.

Victor takes another sip of his drink before kissing Yuuri on the cheek. “Oh, of course, my Yuuri gets an _ample_ amount of pleasure from being with me…However…I do think that being with a woman is an…experience in itself.” He pauses a moment before adding, “You know, you were the first and last woman that I was with, (Y/N).”

You raise your eyebrows a bit. You know him well enough to see through his charms, and you are sure you know where he is going with this conversation…not that you have any objections to it. “And just what are your implications, Victor?”

He smiles as if he might melt the world, leaning in close to your ear. “I am implying, that if you would be open to it…Perhaps we might teach my Yuuri the ways of making love to a woman, tonight.”

A small smile dances on your lips as you feel Victor’s hand, warm on your bare thigh. Your dress doesn’t leave much to the imagination. “Handsy, are we?” You tease.

Victor laughs breathily in your ear before whispering, “So, what do you say?”

You follow them upstairs to their hotel room, one hand in each of theirs.

The second the door closes behind you, Victor takes control. “Yuuri, love.” He drawls as he presses you against the wall. “Watch me, let me show you how to seduce a woman.”

You almost smirk as he leans in, eyes lidded and breathing shallow. He presses his lips to yours, lightly at first. They are warm and inviting, just as you remember them. His mouth moves over yours with confidence, as if he can feel the familiarity as well. His hands rest politely at your waist, though you wish for them to move a bit further down. When Victor pulls from the kiss, he stares at you gently. “You taste just as you did back then, sweet girl.”

You feel your cheeks heat, and another heat, further down your body. “So do you.” Your voice is barely a whisper.

“Yuuri, come here.” Yuuri steps closer, and Victor pulls from where he had you pinned to the wall. “Show me what you’ve learned, Yuuri. Kiss her, she won’t bite.”

Yuuri steps tentatively to where Victor had been, giving you a shy smile. “It’s okay.” You encourage him. “I won’t bite…Unless you want me to.” His face flushes.

He leans in, not blocking you in with his hands as Victor had. You shut your eyes as he leans in, the warmth of his mouth suddenly on yours. He isn’t confident in his kissing, but he is _very_ sweet. You find yourself melting into the kiss just as you had with Victor’s, but for different reasons. Victor’s voice is soft next to you, “You can touch her, Yuuri. Don’t be afraid to.”

You pull from the kiss enough to whisper onto his lips, “Yes, Yuuri. Go ahead.”

He does, hesitantly. His hands find your waist, gripping at your hips carefully. His kissing is becoming a bit more natural, but the cute hesitance remains. You smile into his mouth as Victor whispers, “Use your tongue to open her mouth up, love. Don’t you want a better taste?”

His tongue swipes the seam of your lips, and you gladly open your mouth to him. His tongue slips into your mouth, at first a bit unsure. Once you begin to move your tongue to his, he catches on. Swirling his organ around yours, gingerly fighting for dominance inside of your mouth. He tastes sweet- like a dessert wine. When he pulls out of the kiss, he rests his head against your forehead. “Was that okay, (Y/N)?”

You nod, smiling, as Victor places a hand at each of your sides. “Come, loves. Let’s move this to the bed, hmm?” You are led carefully to the large, king-sized bed. Victor takes over, cradling your head in one hand and Yuuri’s in the other as he lays you back onto the plush bed. His lips press against yours, then Yuuri’s briefly. “Are you both comfortable?”

It is agreed upon unanimously that you are both, in fact, comfortable. Victor is the first to remove his shirt, and that comes as no surprise to you. As he leans down to kiss you, he whispers to Yuuri to do the same. You watch the Japanese man unbutton his shirt as Victor’s lips crash into yours, with much more desperation than before. His hands are at your thighs, and crawling upwards. As his lips speak against yours, his hands reach the hem of your dress, which he hikes up easily.

“Yuuri, come here, love.”

He goes back to kissing you as you feel a hesitant hand touching outside your panties, and you know it is Yuuri. He rubs you gently, his hand clearly being guided by Victor until he is confident enough to move on his own. When he is, Victor resumes pulling up your dress. He breaks from the kiss long enough to pull it over your head, leaving you clad in nothing but your underthings.

Yuuri’s hand is gentle, but he is still touching you where it counts. You hear the unzipping of a fly as Victor’s mouth leaves your, and is replaced with Yuuri’s. His hand doesn’t stop the constant, hesitant motion over your sensitive clitoris. You find yourself keening into his touch as his lips move over yours. Your bra is unhooked by Victor before you can even register his hands behind you, and you chuckle against Yuuri’s mouth.

Victor takes over once more, and you once again have the Russian man against your lips. You hear Yuuri’s zipper as Victor slides your bra completely off, leaving your top exposed. He tenderly squeezes each of your breasts, and you gasp against his mouth. “Mmm…” He purrs. “Such cute noises you make for us, (Y/N).”

You giggle as his mouth travels to your neck, pressing wet kisses to the exposed skin. Yuuri looks at you hesitantly, and you blush as your eyes catch his erect cock. Softly, you whisper. “Kiss me, Yuuri.”

He obliges, leaning in and pressing your lips together again as Victor trails his mouth further down your body, to your breasts. Yuuri’s tongue slips into your mouth once more as Victor’s works your nipple. He teases you, swirling his organ around the hard nub and making you whimper readily into Yuuri’s mouth. He responds by rubbing your clitoris again, harder, this time. You moan into his mouth again and he swallows the sound eagerly as Victor’s mouth moves further south.

Victor’s tongue trails down your stomach, to your hip bones. He nibbles at each of them softly, soothing his love bites with a kiss. Yuuri moves his mouth to your neck, planting softer kisses than Victor had. You open your eyes in time to see Victor taking your panties between his teeth, pulling them down with ease. The site alone makes you have to bite back a moan.

Victor’s mouth replaces Yuuri’s hand, the Japanese man instead moving his attention to your breasts. Victor’s tongue licks and sucks at you eagerly, and you can’t help but arch against him mouth. You can feel the vibration of his chuckle against your most sensitive area, and you moan unchastely. Yuuri’s mouth moves to your breasts, sucking and licking at your nipples in a similar way to the ministrations that Victor is imposing between your legs.

As you begin to feel a coiling inside you, Victor pulls off of you before you can warn him. “(Y/N), love, may I enter you?”

You nod, breathing, “Yes, Victor.”

Yuuri’s mouth finds yours again as Victor rips open the foil condom packet with his teeth. His arousal is hard and leaking, and you watch as he rolls the condom over his impressive length. You relax into Yuuri’s kiss as Victor presses his tip to your entrance, moaning against Yuuri’s lips as Victor slides inside of you.

“Oh, love. So warm and wet. You feel so wonderful.”

He starts slowly, matching Yuuri’s kiss with a gentle rocking of his hips. As his speed increases, he grabs your thighs to steady himself, and you lick the seam of Yuuri’s lips, sliding your tongue into his mouth when he opens it up. He grows more confident, sucking on the organ as your kiss become wetter, needier. Victor rocks into you faster, murmuring to you so quietly, it is almost incoherent.

“Oh, (Y/N), you feel so good, darling. I’m going to come.”

You feel a vibration in your mouth at his words, a moan coming from Yuuri, this time. You swallow it gladly, reaching down and grasping the Japanese man’s erection. You pump his length languidly, relishing in the warmth in your hand as Victor’s thrusting becomes more erratic. You groan into Yuuri’s mouth as Victor finds your G-spot, a sudden rush of pleasure filling you. Now you are groaning again, and Yuuri’s kissing has grown more fluid. Your mouths move over one another’s naturally, and suddenly, Victor groans and stills inside of you.

You open your eyes to watch him spill his seed deep inside you; his head is thrown back, silver hair hooding his eyes as his body shudders with the force of his orgasm. He moans your name, gripping your thighs tightly. When he is milked dry, he leans down, panting. “So lovely, oh, (Y/N), that was so wonderful.”

He pulls from you as he softens, discarding of the condom and wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “V-Vitya…” He whispers as he is guided between your open, waiting legs. He stares down at you with owlish eyes, suddenly looking overwhelmed, afraid. 

You reach up to touch his arm, encouraging him, “Don’t be apprehensive. I want you, Yuuri.” You croon, making his cheeks redden. 

You watch as Yuuri rolls a fresh condom over his swollen cock, lining himself with your entrance. You hold your breath for a moment, finally releasing it as you feel the stretch of Yuuri’s dick inside you. You exhale at the same time Yuuri does, clearly overwhelmed by your wet heat. He moans softly, rocking his hips in and out of you. Victor uses his hands to alter Yuuri’s hips, making the Japanese man hit your G-Spot. You moan unchastely as he does, tipping your head back. “Keep doing that, Yuuri, love.” Victor murmurs before settling down with you, his lips pressing against yours.

He murmurs against your lips in between kisses as Yuuri pounds against your G-spot. He is not as suave or coordinated as Victor, but his thrusts as just as powerful, and the tantalizing sounds he makes go straight to the arousal pooling in your gut. Victor’s lips move over yours desperately, taking full control as his tongue slips into your mouth. You moan into his mouth as his fingers reach down to touch your clitoris, arching into his touch.

The pressure Yuuri is putting on your G-spot is becoming all too much, and you whimper against Victor’s lips. “I’m going to come.”

Victor smiles into another kiss before praising Yuuri, “Did you hear that, Yuuri? You’re doing so well, (Y/N) is going to come.”

Yuuri groans, picking up the pace and attacking your G-spot with a new sense of responsibility. You can’t hold back anymore- your entire body tenses and releases all at once, the coiling in your gut dispersing as you see white. You moan both of their names onto Victor’s lips, vaguely aware of Yuuri calling out your name as you come down from your high. Before you can register it, he is stilling deep inside of you as he comes, whimpering your name like a prayer.

Victor pulls his lips from yours as Yuuri pulls out of you, the three of you panting and pink in the cheeks. After disposing of the condom, Yuuri is pulled onto the other side of you by Victor. “Love, was tonight as good for you as it was for us?” Victor drawls, pressing a kiss to your temple.

You glance from Victor’s strong, blue eyes to Yuuri’s soft, brown ones and sigh. “Yes. Tonight has been wonderful.”


End file.
